ex_narutofandomcom-20200214-history
Akatsuki
' Akatsuki' (暁, Literally meaning: "Dawn" or "Daybreak") was initially an organisation created by Yahiko and his two comrades, Konan and Nagato, in an effort to fight against the tyranny and oppression that their home village, Amegakure, was facing during the Third Great Shinobi War, and the long-term goal of world peace. After Yahiko's death and with the influence of Obito Uchiha, Akatsuki became a criminal organisation comprising S-rank missing-nin and was the most wanted group in all of the shinobi world. Their main goal was to collect all of the tailed beasts for their plan of world domination, specifically to unleash the Ten-Tails. As such, Akatsuki, despite initially having a minor role during Part I, became the primary antagonistic force in Part II. Although fully dissolved after the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War, a genetic experiment of Orochimaru's named Shin Uchiha would attempt to revive the organisation many years after its downfall, only to be killed by his clones, thus foiling his plans. Summary Edit Akatsuki, at any given time, is composed of no more than ten primary members, all of whom are S-rank criminals of their own respective villages — with the exception of Nagato and Konan. Members always work in teams of two with the exception of Zetsu, who functions as the organisation's spy, and make use of their unique skills to the team's personal advantage. Team members must function very well or at least well enough to accomplish their given tasks, even though some may have mutual problems with each other. The organisation is rarely fully assembled, as seen in the end of Part I, when one member mentioned that it was the first time in seven years when they were all together.1 The organisation is widespread, spanning several countries with agents in various places. When one team finds a tailed beast and has to begin the job of sealing the beast, they have hidden hideouts with many traps ready, to do the three-day long technique History Akatsuki was originally founded by Yahiko during the Third Shinobi World War and consisted of Amegakure ninja that wished to create peace for their home country, which acted as a battleground for three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries.2 Yahiko insisted that his and the rest of Akatsuki's actions were meant only to aid Nagato in bringing world peace, though Konan claimed that it was Yahiko's charisma that held the group together and spurred them on. Obito alleges that it was his encouragement which lead to Yahiko forming the organisation, and thus credits himself as the group's creator.3 Though he only met Yahiko once, the youth wary of the masked man and not believing his claim to be Madara Uchiha, Obito left an impression on Nagatowhile promising to wait for him and his friend when they decide to seek his council. In its early days, Akatsuki gained fame and recognition in Amegakure, drawing the attention ofHanzō of the Salamander — a world-renowned ninja and then leader of the country. Believing that the group was becoming a threat to his rule, a notion Danzō Shimura encouraged by making Hanzō believe Akatsuki was plotting to overthrow him, Hanzō approached the organisation and falsely claimed that he wanted to use them as the axis to negotiate peace between Konohagakure,Iwagakure, and Sunagakure. However, Hanzō betrayed Akatsuki and, working together with Danzō Shimura of Konohagakure's Anbu, kidnapped Konan and orchestrated Yahiko's death. After synchronising with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and attempting to exact revenge on Yahiko's killers, using his friend's corpse as a vessel and going by the name, Pain, Nagato became the new leader of the Akatsuki and took control of Amegakure after the resulting civil w Members Edit Yahiko's Group Edit Nagato's Group Edit Shin's Group Edit Associates Edit * Amegakure (Village run by Pain, association ended following Pain and Konan's deaths) * Kirigakure (Village run by the Fourth Mizukage, who was manipulated by Obito Uchiha, association ended following Yagura's death) * Yūra (Sasori's underling, deceased) * Mukade (Sasori's underling, deceased) * Funari (Kakuzu's subordinate, presumed deceased) * Ginji (Kakuzu's banker, status unknown) * Kyōya (Kakuzu's accountant, status unknown) * Zangei (Bounty collector, captured) * Taka (Affiliated group, defected) * Kabuto Yakushi (Sasori's spy, defected to Orochimaru; allied with Akatsuki; provides additional fighters to the organisation during the war, defected) * Madara Uchiha (Creator of Eye of the Moon Plan, revived during Fourth Shinobi World War to aid in the fulfilment of the Eye of the Moon Plan, deceased) * Tobi (Zetsu's clone, helped in the Fourth Shinobi World War at the latter half, deceased) * Mecha-Naruto (Mechanical version of Naruto Uzumaki, demolished) Teams Edit Akatsuki teams are put together in teams of two to exploit combined strengths for the organisation's goals to be met. The duos assembled usually share a distinct commonality, like Hidan's and Kakuzu's immortality, Deidara's and Sasori's artistic approach to ninjutsu, as well as Itachi's and Kisame’s killing of their comrades under orders.